


limp winer

by DuckHugs



Series: Bad Supernatural Fanfiction [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Bad Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-29
Updated: 2013-11-29
Packaged: 2018-01-03 00:07:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1063324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuckHugs/pseuds/DuckHugs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>bobby sees dean naked</p>
            </blockquote>





	limp winer

**Author's Note:**

> my sister actually wrote this fic. i'm just posting it on ao3.

dean walked out of the bathroom as bobby stared at him "dean your penis is out?!!!" he shouted. 

dean says "i know please touch it" 

bobby bends over and dean shoves hte limp winer in his bumholio. bobby smreams

-end-


End file.
